


Love Letters To S

by Nyaaa



Category: Love Letters To S, No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaaa/pseuds/Nyaaa
Summary: Late night poetry to my gf that will most likely never find its way to her.Its sloppy and broken but its what comes out of my pen in the moment.Unedited, original on paper.





	1. My Lady

I feel the flow tonight as I procrastinate on my work and studies~ whats life without a sleepless night?

You've been on my mind.  
So much time, I've laid awake reciting the rhyme that is your name.  
I've never felt true loneliness before I knew you.  
You cause my heart to stir in a myriad of ways but somehow its ok.  
My heart that is cuz you've been tearing it up, shredding and building so it grows to need your soothing.  
This heat, this yearning, I'm still learning but what I know is I want more.  
More of whatever it is we have.  
How can everybody feel a love like ours and still set the world ablaze?  
Maybe its because of this love that we are willing to destroy.  
Is it fair? No.  
Theres no logic in how we found each other but it happened and Ive come to know the world better for it.  
Saranghe my lady <3


	2. Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night poetry to my gf that will most likely never find its way to her.  
> Its sloppy and broken but its what comes out of my pen in the moment.  
> Unedited, original on paper

You make me want to write you poetry in a scrawling script.  
But would you have it?  
This romance of mine?

Clear the verse, refresh the page, always have to bring you my best because nothing else will do.  
I write these words and hope I'm not the creep but the lover, the shaman not the lure.  
I want to help your happiness in all I can but overbearing guilt surrounds and clouds my brain.

Do you think of me too?  
The question asked a million times.  
Would you stay up late only to write me poetry from the deeper parts of your soul?  
Oh if you ever read these words I would die.  
These AM thoughts that trail lazily behind.  
Causing chaos of thoughts and worry.  
I could write line after line of my worries for you, most of which you know too well yourself.  
I only wish I could take them away so I could see you smile all the more often.  
I still see your smile before I left for Paris and it fuels my heart to take on whatever challenges come my way.  
Saranghe.


	3. Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night poetry to my gf that will most likely never find its way to her.  
> Its sloppy and broken but its what comes out of my pen in the moment.  
> Unedited, original on paper

Lemonade.  
The fresh crisp nostalgia that comes with each sip.  
I want to taste yours.  
Is it squeezed fresh from the trees or did you go searching for the brand you know all too well?  
I want to sit in our yard side by side under the heat of the summer sun and count cars that stop by the stand set up on the corner where, if I dare say, our small ones pour cups for those that pay the nickle.  
Its impossible this dream of mine I know it.  
What I didnt know or expect was that I wanted it.  
To see your home you grew in as a child.  
But the world wont seem to allow it.  
Whether its biology or politics, they cant see us and I cant see the house.  
There will be no children.  
Not ours anyways.  
But can you imagine how beautiful and precious they would be?  
Those unnamed lost children who will never know the world?  
It saddens me.  
I never wanted to be a mother and now its the ironic truth of my future.  
Saranghe.


End file.
